


Star lover

by Falselyaccused



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I have no idea what to tag this as, M/M, Stars, Tattoos, my first real phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falselyaccused/pseuds/Falselyaccused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Lester owns a special pen, one that cannot be washed off easily, one that leaves colorful traces all over his body and makes his skin look like a masterpiece, because that is what he is: his very own masterpiece.<br/>Dan is different. His body is also covered in ink, but he did not decide to make it look like that. He doesn't decide what appears on his body either: His skin is covered in beautiful letterings, things people have said about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star lover

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry about this, it seemed like a good idea to me at first, but I think I fucked up. I am sorry Lola, also this is dedicated to you, because your icon on kik is what made me write this, again I am so sorry, I really cannot write. Oh god this is so cheesy.

Phil Lester owned a special pen, one that could not be washed off easily, one that left colorful, sparkling traces all over his body. So he covered himself in ink: song lyrics, a sketch of one of his bloody houseplants, emojis and stars. Stars in all sizes, stars drawn clumsily, stars with too many edges, stars in graceful constellations, stars in different colors, simply just stars. His skin was his very own masterpiece and he loved showing it off.  
Dan was different: His skin was covered in ink as well: Things people said about him. The word "cute" on his index finger,"funny" on his wrist, "witty" on his back, that was what made him happy when he was feeling upset. But there were also mean things written all over him: "annoying" carved into the delicate skin behind his ear, "fat" on his lower stomach and finally "ugly" on his inner hip. He did not like showing his body, that was why he was mostly wearing sweaters and why he loved long sleeved shirts.  
Phil was like the sun and Dan was like the moon, different, but beautiful in their own ways. And like the moon needed the sun to shine, Dan needed Phil.  
They were friends, the best of friends even, that was why they decided to live together, that was why they wrote a book together, that was why they went on a tour together, that was why they were together whenever it was possible. When Phil was near him, Dan was a entirely different person: outgoing, loud, happy. Living with Phil was amazing, but whenever he left, Dan felt like someone was draining all his energy out of him, he felt like laying on the carpet in their hallway for days, he was lost without Phil, without his sun.

"Shitshitshitshitshit" that was all Dan could think. He was such an idiot. He had closed the bathroom door and now he couldn't open it, the fucking key did not work. He would have to call Phil, but he was wearing nothing except of a towel around his hips, shit. He could not risk letting Phil see his "tattoos", he would find it weird, he would laugh at him. But he did not have a choice, did he?  
"Phil?" he shouted hesitantly, almost afraid to get an answer.  
"Yeah ? Dan, where are you ?" Phil asked.  
"Umm, Phil, I kinda locked myself in the bathroom and now I can't get ot of here. Could you get the key for me ?" Dan mumbled, feeling a little bit ashamed of his own incompetence.  
"Sure, wait a second." Phil responded without even noticing that Dan mumbled, in fact he was completely oblivious to it due to the fact that he was living with Dan for almost an eternity now and mumbling sure was a thing Dan tended to do quite often. He got up and went to get the spare key, which they kept in a jar in their kitchen. As soon as he got it, he slouched to their bathroom door.  
"Dan, I will open the door now, okay ?" he warned.  
"Wait, Phil no!" Dan yelled, but it was too late, Phil already opened the door.  
"What the fuck? When? Tattoos?" that was the only thing Phil could say, not being able to keep his eyes from the beautiful, blushing boy in front of him. It was one of the few times Dan actually heard him swear,but he did not pay much attention to it, being too busy mumbling a quick thank you and running past Phil to his room, where he quickly covered himself and tried to distract himself with tumblr. In the meantime Phil had sat down on the sofa in their lounge, his brain trying to comprehend what just happened. "Weird." he muttered to himself as he plunged down onto the couch, grabbing his pen and drawing stars on his skin. He never questioned where his obsession with stars came from, why would he? If anything being weird makes you happy, it was nothing to be ashamed of. Normalness leads to sadness, right? At that exact moment Dan noticed a familiar burning on his chest. He quickly discarded his shirt and watched the letters appear in disbelief. W-E-I-R-D With every letter the burning got more intense. The pain was almost unbearable. That was the problem with pain, it demanded to be felt. "No, that can't be, he would never call me...... weird, would he? He- He must have, otherwise the letters wouldn't fucking appear. Shit." 

Phil did not notice the strange sounds that seemed to come from Dan's Bedroom. He had his earphones in and was blasting muse too loud to hear anything else. In fact he did not think of their encounter earlier as that much of a big deal. Sure, he was shocked by the amount of tattoos Dan had, but tattoos were something really personal to some people and also Dan did not have to tell him how his skin looked like.  
He fell asleep on the couch.  
The next day Phil woke up before Dan, the mailman had come and woken him up, but he wanted to let Dan sleep in. So he went to the kitchen, intending to prepare breakfast. Knowing how much Dan loved Pancakes and freshly brewn Wake-up-coffee, he started boiling water and searching the Internet for a recipe for pancakes. By the time he was finished it was half past 1pm. Phil slowly shook his head, this was too late to still be asleep, even for Dan's standards.  
"Dan, you need to wake up!"  
No answer.  
"Dan, really, you need to wake up!"  
No answer.  
"Dan, I made coffee and pancakes:"  
Still no answer.  
Phil sighed quietly, opening the door to Dan's Bedroom.  
"Dan, I- What?" slowly he started coming nearer to the quiet silhouette sleeping on Dan's bed. It was Dan without a shirt, his pale skin completely exposed, strange letterings sprawled out all over his body. Why was there weird written on his chest, why did that tattoo look so new?  
"Pretty:" Phil mumbled as he watched his friend sleep, his chest moving align with every breath he took, when something strange caught Phil's eye:  
Letters started to appear on Dan's collarbone.  
P-R-E-T-T-Y  
Dan, waking up, started giggling. Phil was utterly confused.  
"Oh god, stop tickling me, please! I will do the dishes for the whole next week, stop!"  
"Dan, as much as I want you to do the dishes, I am not tickling you."  
By the time he said that, the tickling stopped. Dan looked up and then back at his body, then he bursted into a fit of laughter.  
"Did you - Did you really call me pretty? Oh god, Phil!" he exclaimed.  
"Did you hear me?" This time it was Phil's turn to turn into a blushing, mumbling mess.  
"No, you spork! Look, you already think i am weird-" he pointed at the lettering on his chest, " every time someone says something about me, it appears on my skin, so gossiping about me behind my back is pretty much impossible, leave alone complimenting me behind my back."  
"I did not mean it like that, you're not that pretty." these words were followed by yet another fit of laughter from Dan.  
"Nice try, Phil. But it has to be heartfelt, otherwise it wouldn't appear on my skin."


End file.
